Three-dimensional (3D) objects may be fabricated in various ways, including printing and additive manufacturing processes, such as fused filament deposition modeling wherein the printer extrudes thermal plastic through a hot nozzle. A 3D printer can create various 3D objects based on a digital representation of the object, referred to herein as a 3D model. The 3D model can be generated using a computer aided design (CAD) system or a 3D scanner, for example. The 3D model can be converted into 2-Dimensional (2D) layers of tool path information specific to the printing device. 3D print bureaus are available on the Internet today and make it possible for customers to upload 3D models, have their designs printed on industrial printers, and receive the output via postal mail.